Darkness
by Astaria Mel Kanariane
Summary: An ordinary life. An ordinary mission. Something unexpected happens. read to find out! xD sorry i'm really really bad at summaries. ElsxAi
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying to type up a story i had for like... err... 2-3 years maybe? i think its stuck to ma head or something...  
>Jobs :<br>Elsword - RS  
>Aisha - EM<br>Rena - WS  
>Eve - CE<br>Chung - TT  
>Yes, I didn't put Raven here in this story. I. Hate. Ravens. Haters gotta hate!<br>Disclaimer : I don't own Elsword or the characters inside, but i do own the plot stuck in my brain and my imagination! *.*  
><strong>**Actually, if i owned it, i wouldn't be writing a fanfiction, would i? :v**

* * *

><p>~Normal Pov~<p>

It was a normal afternoon, wind blowing, rivers flowing, birds chirping, butterflies fluttering. Simply put, its a great day to hunt! But a certain Redhead is sleeping in a grass field outside of Ruben. He was snoring, very loudly that it would almost be heard miles away. Passing the great day by taking a nap, such a waste... Suddenly, a girl with purple hair tied in low pigtails approaches the sleeping redhead.

~Aisha's Pov~

'There he is!' I thought as i walk to him. I looked at him. 'Wow, his face looks kinda cute when he's sleeping... No! I have to wake him up!'' Poke. "Gaaaarrgggghhhh..." he turned to the side. Poke. poke. poke. poke. Grumbles could be heard. "ELSWORD WAKE UP!" No response. "ELBAKA WAKE UP!" Still, no response. "ELLDOOOOORKKKK! WAKEEEE UP NOW!" He shifted to the other side. "THAT'S IT!" I summoned my staff and hit his face. HARD. And what came next is something i'm not expecting. AT. ALL. Elsword screamed. like a high school girl. He literally jumped up and looked around, eyes landing on me. "What the El was that for, Aisha?!" I shrugged, " You weren't waking up~" "But you could at least wake me up normally!" "I did try, but you didn't wake up." I saw his mouth form an "o".

~Elsword's Pov~

"..." It suddenly became very quiet. So quiet that i was sure we can hear a nail dropping from miles away. Finally i decided to break the silence. "So Grape head, why did you come here and wake up for?" "Give me a minute..." She walked around " Aha! I almost forgot!" I could almost swear i saw a light bulb above her head "Rena wants you. in the house. immediately. Since you forgot to do the laundry... it is your turn this week you know?" Oh my El! I gulped, I freaking forgot! "Rena was very angry at you," she continued, " i could practically imagine her murder you on the spot!" she laughed. Its not funny you know... Rena's kicks hurt like hell!

I began running towards Ruben, with Aisha teleporting beside me. I could practically feel Rena's anger! she's gonna kill me! As if she's reading my thoughts. Aisha giggled.  
>This is gona be a long day...<p>

* * *

><p>First Chappy Done! :<br>Ermagosh I'm sorry its so short. I'll update the next chap tomorrow or the day after tomorrow...  
>I wonder if people are reading tho... :\<p>

Read and Review? Critiques(is it the way to spell it? o.o) are appreciated!  
>Thanks ^v^"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya! I'm back for ch 2 of Darkness :D**

* * *

><p>~Normal Pov~<p>

Elsword rushed into the house, into the living room, immediately scanning the whole room. He only found Eve sitting on the sofa, drinking tea. "Ah Elsword, back already?" "huh?" he looked confused. he looked around the room again. No sign of Rena. "Hey Eve, Where is Rena?" "She just went out a few minutes ago." "Then..." He looked behind. no signs of Aisha. "Huh? Huh? HUH?!"

~Elsword's Pov~

"What the- Where's Aisha?! And Rena just went out a few minutes ago?!" I shouted. Eve stood up, and came closer to me. "Elsword." She said. "What?" A slap. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Another slap. "Waiiiiitt-" Another slap. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" That voice! Aisha?! "Your cheek are so red, Elbaka!" "Huh?" I went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. ITS FREAKING SWOLLEN! WHAT THE HELL! "Els?" "What is it Aisha?" "Have you done the laundry yet?" Laundry? Wait... Oh yeah!  
>I went straight to the door, pushed Aisha to the side and ran upstairs to the laundry room.<p>

~Aisha's Pov~

Any time now... "WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bingo! I cheered silently in my mind. "Aisha! What- Why is the laundry room full of bubbles?!" "Isn't it your own fault for not doing your work?" "You little- Get back here!" He started chasing me. Whenever we enter a room, i would always teleport to another,We kept playing around until he felt tired and went back to the laundry room. I teleported into the room and readied my staff. I took a deep breath. '3...' the doorknob is spun. '2...' The door opened a little. "1!" The door opened fully and i threw bubbles at him. "Hahahahahahahahaha!" He looked like Santa Claus there. "You think this is funny? Take this!" He threw bubbles at me. and I threw them back. It was quite fun.

"Elsword! Aisha! Where are you?" We froze. That voice... Rena? We quickly cleaned the mess up. Elsword dumped the clothes into the washing machine and turned it on. We quickly ran downstairs and into the living room. "Yes, Rena?" "There's a mission, we will go tomorrow at sunrise, Understood?" "Understood!" We saluted. I don't understand why though... Rena has been tough on us since **He **Left...

* * *

><p><strong>School. GC. Elsword. 3 words to describe my everyday life.<br>****School is keeping me VERY** **Busy, too busy to write a story...  
><strong>**If anyone, anyone at all.. actually like this story... i'll probably, well... update sooner...  
><strong>**R&R... critics are... err... appreciated...**


End file.
